Pevara Tazanovni
| lastappeared= | living=amol }} Pevara Tazanovni is an Aes Sedai of the Red Ajah. Appearance She is pretty, short, and plump with dark eyes. History She went to the White Tower as a young girl, but during her time as a novice her whole family was murdered by Darkfriends. She has little ivory statues of her family and hates all Darkfriends with a passion. She hails from Kandor, where she was a butcher's daughter, and is about 160 years old. Her uncle was a leatherworker who let her play and help in his shop as a child. Her best friend as a novice was Seaine Herimon, and among many other pranks, they put itchoak in Serancha Colvine's, future Head Clerk, petticoat. The Mistress of Novices of the time was no other than Sereille Bagand, an Amyrlin Seat to be and a severe disciplinarian; Pevara remembers her with respect and a tidbit of fear. Right after being raised, Pevara suffered mortification for saying that she wished she had a Warder. She was raised to Aes Sedai the same year Sereille Bagand was raised to the Amyrlin Seat, meaning that she has been an Aes Sedai for 134 years. She was elected a Sitter approximately fifteen years ago, likely making her a replacement, together with Amira Moselle and Teslyn Baradon, for the three Red Sitters exiled in by the then Amyrlin Seat Marith Jaen. Since being raised a Sitter, Pevara has voiced her wish for a Warder more publicly. She is a very capable Red sister, adept at finding men who can channel the One Power. Activities Black Ajah Hunter When Seaine Herimon was given the task to start searching for proof of treachery in the Tower, interpreting it as searching for the Black Ajah, she enlisted the help of her old friend Pevara, and their hunt reignited the friendship. Together with several others, among them three fellow Sitters, they have begun to investigate the Black Ajah in the White Tower. She has also found the moles planted in the White Tower by the Salidar Aes Sedai. Pevara's most typical statement during the hunt was her outright wish to attack the Council of Thirteen once she learned of their existence and planned meeting, a statement that was sarcastically met by Yukiri of the Gray Ajah, who looked at Pevara's shawl, with "red, yes. I thought it had turned green when I wasn't looking." Trapped in The Black Tower Tarna Feir approaches Pevara to propose that the Red Ajah should bond the Asha'man as Warders. She has also received a message from Toveine Gazal from the Black Tower. Pevara proposes this to Tsutama Rath, Highest of the Red Ajah. Tsutama charges Javindhra Doraille and Pevara making the proposal to the Black Tower. The two of them along with Javindhra, Tarna, Jezrail, Melare and Desala Nevanche, are sent to the Black Tower to make the proposal to Mazrim Taim, who agrees. After the White Tower Schism ends, she and Javindhra are replaced as Sitters, presumably to allow the Reds full representation in the Hall under the assumption that they are missing in action. At the Black Tower, she walks around the grounds with Javindhra escorted by Taim. Taim then tells them that they can only leave now with his permission. She goes to speak to Tarna and finds that her personality has changed and that she is more amiable to Taim's decrees. When Tarna looks Pevara in the eye, Pevera notes a coldness—almost a lifelessness—in her eyes. Pevara leaves and after failing to create a gateway, realizes she is trapped. She is very anxious to leave because Tarna has been presumably converted to the Shadow by the Turning technique. Androl Genhald has contacted her to try to work with her to find a way out of the tower. The Last Battle Pevara explains Androl and his men that the people who have undergone suspicious behavior changes have been forcibly turned to the Shadow. The men pick Androl as their leader to mount a resistance against Taim and his cronies. Pevara and Androl's uneasy alliance is pushed to the brink when they attempt to link. Being in a circle of two, Androl must control the flows. Androl becomes lost in Pevara's strength and starts spinning Air to make the furniture fly around in their cabin. In a panic, Pevara demands to be released, imagining her family at the mercy of Darkfriends so long ago. When Androl releases her, she immediately bonds him against his will, rationalizing the move as compliance with Taim's agreement to allow her to bond the Asha'man of her choice. Androl responds by bonding her. An unexpected merging of their thoughts occurs, allowing each other to share memories and thoughts. Pevara helps the Asha'man rescue Logain and take the Black Tower back from the Shadow. Pevara and Androl lead an infiltration mission against Taim in order to recover the seals to the Dark One's prison. She also comes up with the idea to trap some of the Darkfriend channelers in a Stedding. Androl, wearing the Mask of Mirrors, takes the form of Rand al'Thor. He tricks the Dreadlords by pretending to flee through a gateway. One of the party read the residue left. The gateway led to just outside a Stedding, so when Mishraile and company ran through the gateway, they ran straight into the arms of Ogier inside the Stedding. Throughout the last battle her and Androl's relationship deepens as they grow to trust each other through their mental link. It is strongly hinted that they are in love by the end of the series. Category:Elaida a'Roihan's White Tower Category:Sitters